The Flight Deck Control Display Unit (“CDU”) is an interface system that allows a pilot to monitor, input into, and control various other aircraft systems. The CDU is the primary interface for the aircraft's Flight Management System (“FMS”), thereby making the CDU the primary system used to enter and display the navigation route for flight. However, the CDU is currently not used to enter and display the ground navigation route for taxiing of aircraft because the surface traffic movement does not lend itself to predefined or ‘stored’ taxi routes, Air Traffic Control (ATC) taxi route datalink capability does not currently exist, and the manual entry and display of taxi navigation routes on the CDU currently requires many user inputs and is, therefore, inefficient and workload intensive. Typical ground-based navigation systems used in cars or trucks are inadequate because they are based on origin and destination. These systems allow users to select from multiple routes based on various criteria, such as shortest time or distance. In contrast, taxi navigation is route-based, with every intermediate component of the route specified. The entry of route discontinuities and invalid route components must be avoided. Conventional solutions to this problem have been to develop systems that are completely separate from the CDU. Separate systems are undesirable for several reasons, including because they require the pilot to learn how to use such systems, take up valuable space and add complexity in an already crowded and complex flight deck, and federate aircraft navigation route interface and display into separate locations and methods. It is desirable to provide a common system and method of aircraft navigation route interface and display that utilizes the CDU to integrate taxi and flight routes, is efficient, minimizes workload, and minimizes potential for entry error.